Black Knight
by stitches034
Summary: The Elemental nations are found in the Magi universe. Naruto's journey to be seen as a ruler. A Naruto/Dunya Pairing
1. Chapter 1:Start

**Hello this is my first fanfic which is a crossover of Naruto and Magi please comment well and give me your opinions**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and Magi it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Ohtaka Shinobu**

"**talk"**

'**thought'**

"**technique****"**

**STORY START**

It all started a few years past when mysterious towers fell from the sky these became known as "Dungeons". Men from all around swarmed around these Dungeons trying to discover their secrets and those that succeeded became known as Dungeon Capturers who were rewarded for their journey into the Dungeon with treasures and relics beyond imagination. Though not everyone who ventured in survived for only the strongest and smartest got out alive.

This takes place in a country near Musta'sim called the Elemental Nations which in actuality is not a nation but a rather large island which is divided by the different occupants the most notable areas are Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri.

'It's a bright day why did it have to be so bright' Dunya thought to herself as she walked down the dusty road of the island of the elemental nations. Why you ask? It all started when she was a young child her mother died when she was eight. Oh how close she was to her mother, her death had brought her closer to her friend Isaac but drove a wedge in the relationship between her and her father. The nerve of him had had the gall to marry her off to some foreign prince but she had no choice everyone had said it was for the good of the kingdom but how about her she wanted but no she had to, to serve the kingdom. Then another event struck her when Isaac was knighted she wanted him to serve her but she could not in good conscience keep such a good friend form helping her kingdom such was her wish for him to serve Musta'sim but the greatest tragedy has yet to come. When she was ten a revolt started and it shook the whole country leading to the death of her father though they may not have been close it had shook her to the core in a last ditch effort to escape she met up with Isaac and they tried to escape together emphasis on tried. The people had captured Isaac and killed him in front of her she survived only thanks to an explosion that had killed the mob and left her with a few burns. She was the last survivor of the Musta'sim royal family and she then fled the country and wound up on a boat to the Elemental Nations.

'Where should I go now' Dunya thought to herself as she walked on a path in a forest seemingly leading to nowhere.

"Hey Miss do you need any help?" Dunya heard someone ask her from behind. Turning around she saw a man dressed in regular Jonin pants, shirt and vest with a white haori with a red flame design on the bottom of the haori but the most distinguishing piece of clothing he had was a headband with a metal plate in the center with a symbol of a leaf printed on it lying on his forehead.

"Um yes please can you point me to the nearest village?"Dunya asked accepting his help since he was offering it.

"Sure I'm on my way to Konoha which is the closest village right now. Oh by the way my name is Minato, Minato Namikaze may I have your name" the now introduce Minato said answering Dunya's inquiry.

"Thanks my name is Dunya Musta'sim please take care of me" Dunya said politely as she was taught to.

"Musta'sim? You mean your from the royal family of Musta'sim?" Minato asked curiously seeing as news of the death of the Musta'sim royal family had reached the Elemental Nations as well.

Dunya hearing the question slowly backed away in fear preparing to run away from Minato should he prove to be as hostile as the citizens of Musta'sim

Seeing Dunya inch away from him Minato slowly put his hands up in a non-threatening manner showing he had no ill will against her realizing she was probably a survivor of the royal family.

"Ah sorry for that but we had just received word of the death of the royal family in Musta'sim we have no ill will against you though I may ask what you are doing here" Minato said.

"I got here by riding a merchants ship that just left Musta'sim though I didn't know I would end up in the elemental Nations" Dunya said when she realized Minato meant no harm though she still kept a distance from him just in case.

"I see well your welcome in Konoha and since you seem to have no money at all I'm sure my wife and son will welcome a guest at our house" Minato offered her seeing as all she seemed to have was the clothes on her back.

"Thanks but I don't want to impose on you seeing as your already helping me" Dunya said not wanting to impose on the kind man she had just met.

"Nonsense I'm sure my wife and son will welcome a guest at our house" Minato said not budging at all.

"sigh very well I accept your offer thanks" Dunya said smiling it has been a while since she had met such a kind person

"Ok then lets get going" Minato said as he escorted Dunya to Konoha.

Dunya couldn't help but feel that this was the start of a wonderful tale.

STORY END

**The Pairing is Naruto/Dunya  
I'll be introducing Naruto in the next chapter so please be patient  
Oh and for a poll please check my profile to vote I' ll keep it open for a week or so.  
Thanks for reading my first story**


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting the Family

**Hello again here is the second chapter of Black Knight please note that I will be taking down the poll sometime tonight or tomorrow so please go to my profile and check the poll for Naruto's weapon choice.**

**Please enjoy the story**

Chapter2:meeting the Family

**STORY START**

After walking through the front gates of Konoha Minato immediately brought Dunya towards the clan district where the prestigious clans of Konoha resided.

After arriving at a simple looking two story house with a front garden with a gate and fence Minato then cut his finger and wiped the blood on the gate.

"What did you do that for?" Dunya asked in curiosity on why a man would cut his finger then wipe the blood on his gate.

"Ah that's right you guys don't use blood seals in your country right" Minato said remembering that only they in the Elemental Nations used such things.

"Blood seals? What's that?" Dunya asked genuinely confused at what Minato had just said.

"Blood seals are a kind of seals meant to open only to specific people by swiping their blood on the seal itself it's the best way to keep things or places secure and since this is me and my wife's house I put in a blood seal around the area so it would only open to my family namely me, my wife and son" Minato said explaining the use of the blood seal on his gate.

"So if I leave your home I would have to wait for one of you guys to get me." Dunya asked as they entered through the now open gate.

"That's right but I'm planning to enter your blood into the seal matrix so that you may be able to enter and exit without one of us escorting you" Minato said.

The walk to the front door was brief so Dunya took her chance to look around the house and garden seeing the flowers near the fence she also saw a young boy around her age with bright yellow hair that seemed to be the same shade as Minato's wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"ahh that would be my son Naruto he loves helping out his mother with the garden" Minato said when he saw Dunya's attention focused on naruto.

"Hey Naruto get over here and introduce yourself to our guest" Minato called out to Naruto.

Hearing his father call him Naruto rushed over to him seeing him stand next to a green haired girl dressed in a white sundress.

'Woah she's pretty' Naruto thought to himself with a light blush on his face realizing he had yet to introduce himself to the pretty girl he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and introduced himself.

"Um hi my name is Naruto U. Namikaze nice to meet you" Naruto said with a smile while scratching his cheek in slight embarrassment.

"My name is Dunya Musta'sim please take care of me" Dunya introduced herself in return.

'what a nice family this is I wonder if his mother is nice as well' Dunya wondered to herself.

"well now that's out of the way where's your mother Naruto?" Minato asked since he didn't sense Kushina's chakra in the house.

"Oh she went out to the market to buy some ingredients for dinner. She said she'll be back in a few minutes or so" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto I'm back help me with some of this bags, ttebane" a female voice was heard near the gate.

Turning around to look at the gate Dunya saw what she would say was the most beautiful woman she would ever see in her life even more beautiful than her own late mother the woman had vibrant red hair that only seemed to emphasize her beauty she saw that she was wearing a white t-shirt and over it was a green dress.

"Oh who is this Naruto? You found a girlfriend already at such a young age i'm shocked" the woman asked Naruto teasingly.

"KAA-SAN she's not my girlfriend her name is Dunya Tou-san said she was a guest" Naruto said with a raging blush on his face nearly rivaling a tomato's color.

"hahaha I'm just joking Naruto your so easy to rile up. My name is Kushina U. Namikaze I hope you find your stay here fun." Kushina introduced herself to Dunya.

"Thank you ma'am for letting me stay for now" Dunya said with a bow.

"Well let's not just stand around here let's go inside" Kushina said while pushing Naruto and Minato who were both carrying her groceries throughthe front door.

Looking inside the house all Dunya could see was that it was well kept and that there were picture frames all over the place showing the family as a whole.

"Hey Dunya let me show you around the house" Naruto offered to Dunya.

"Thanks Naruto" Dunya replied as she followed Naruto to wherever it was he was going.

"Hey Minato can I have a word with you" Kushina said to Minato gesturing him o his office.

"Sure Kushina" Minato said as he walked towards his study.

Once making sure none of the children could hear them since Naruto was showing Dunya around the house.

"Who is she and where is she from?" Kushina asked Minato in all seriousness not wanting any harm to befall Naruto she better be dead before she allow any harm to befall her son.

"As Naruto said her name is Dunya her full name being Dunya Musta'sim the only survivor of the royal family from Musta'sim I found her on the road to Konoha she said she escaped on a merchant ship that arrived here so she just followed the road until I helped her." Minato explained.

"Poor girl I heard that the massacre of the royal family in Musta'sim was quite brutal she must be traumatized from it" Kushina said sympathizing with Dunya for having to live through that sort of thing.

"I was thinking the same which was why I brought her here it was because she had no money and I could not in good conscience let her go somewhere else and after hearing her story I decided to let her stay here in the meantime so that she might recover from her experience. It would also be good for Naruto seeing as he barely has any friends his age seeing as they all treat him as royalty this experience may be good for them both Naruto would be able to find a friend who sees him as him and Dunya would be able to recover from her own experiences with Naruto's bright outlook" Minato said to Kushina hopefully explaining everything clearly.

"Hmm I suppose that it would be a good experience for them both. Well enough of this I'll be cooking dinner so don't bother me unless you want to starve" Kushina said while glaring at Minato at the last part.

"hey it's not my fault it was an accident i didn't see that the floor was wet" Minato said trying to calm his wife down.

"Yeah right an accident you say well it happened five times ttebane. You ruined dinner those five times as well just because you don't enjoy ramen as much as me and Naruto you don't have to ruin it" Kushina said huffing.

"hey it was just a coincidence it was ramen I like ramen to you know" Minato said but it landed on deaf ears seeing as Kushina had already left his study.

The rest of the night went without a hitch dinner was ramen Kushina and Naruto gulping it down like there was no tomorrow shocking Dunya that while they were polite it seemed eating was another matter entirely. Though trouble came when it was time to decide where she had to sleep for the night.

"Well I could always sleep on the coach" Naruto offered since they had no guest room the only reasonable choice was Naruto's bed since she wouldn't be able to fit in Minato and Kushina's bed.

"No I won't allow you to do that I won't let you sleep there I should sleep there I'm the guest after all" Dunya said she was wearing a blue nightgown that Kushina had given her saying it was an old one she used to wear.

"Well I don't want you to sleep uncomftably so why don't we share the bed then" Naruto said since he knew neither of them would budge on the matter.

"Fine but don't get any ideas" Dunya said

"Hey my mother would hurt me if I did anything perverted" Naruto said

"Fine then let's get in" Dunya said getting in the bed.

"Sure good night Dunya" Naruto said getting in the bed closing his eyes since tomorrow was the start of his training with his parets he wanted to get as much rest as possible.

"Good night Naruto" Dunya said as she closed her eyes as well tired from the day's activities.

Unknown to them both Kushina and Minato were watching them from the crook in the door.

"Aww their so cute together" Kushina said while taking a few pictures of the two children.

"Kushi-chan what are you doing?" Minato questioned his wife's actions.

"Getting blackmail of course" Kushina said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world earning a sweat drop from Minato of course his wife would do that she was quite mischievous at times after all she was the one whom Naruto inherited his own mischievous personality after all.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" Minato said as he walked away and down to his study he had to prepare what he was going to teach Naruto and what he was going to do with Dunya.

'man why couldn't life be simple' Minato thought to himself realizing all these things would cause him more headaches in the future but he still wore a smile on his face after all he had his family to lean on for support no matter what happens in the future.

**CHAPTER END**

**Thank you for waiting for the next chapter I will be uploading another within 1-3 days.**

**Please vote in my poll for Naruto's weapon it is important for my next chapter and I will be taking it down today or tomorrow so please vote.**

**Thank you for reading **


	3. Chapter 3:Start of Training

**The winner for Naruto's weapon is Zaphkiel I will be changing naruto's eye color to that of Kurumi's so don't be to shocked he will also have the side effect of using Zaphkiel which will take some of his "time" in his lifespan though to counter that I will have to give him Kurumi's shadow skill which Naruto will use to steal the time of his enemies.**

**Please enjoy the story**

"**talking"**

'**Thought'**

"**Technique****"**

Chapter 3:Start of training

**STORY START**

The sun shone brightly that morning illuminating the Elemental Nations warming up the day as well as waking up the people still asleep in their beds.

'Damn sun I will destroy you one day' Naruto thought to himself as he was forced to wake up from the sun's rays hitting him right in the eyes.

Looking around as he wiped the sleepiness from his eyes he saw his bed was bulging at one side.

'What's under my blanket don't tell me Kaa-san snuck into my room again' Naruto thought to himself. Yes Kushina had a habit of sometimes walking into her son's room and falling asleep beside him often shocking Naruto and Minato who are very deep sleepers and don't feel anything when their asleep.

Moving the blanket to the side he saw a patch of green hair peeking out under the blanket. Memories of yesterday flashing through his head.

'Ah that's right Dunya-chan slept with me last night' Naruto thought to himself as he quietly got of the bed to get dressed and ready for breakfast only to realize that Dunya was hugging his arm tightly to herself.

'I guess I'm going to be here for a while huh' naruto thought as he gently lay back down on his bed beside Dunya knowing that he would only be able to move when either Dunya lets go of is arm or wakes up. He knew the former was unlikely especially if Dunya was like Kushina when she sleeps never lets go of what she hugged until she wakes up so Naruto decided to continue to sleep unaware that Dunya was actually awake and was just pretending to be asleep.

"NARUTO GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST" Kushina yelled presumably from the kitchen.

Seeing no choice Naruto had to wake Dunya up so he started nudging her gently until she started to move around.

"Good morning Dunya-chan": Naruto said as soon as he saw Dunya open her eyes.

"Good morning to you to Naruto-san" Dunya said with a bit of a blush on her cheeks from the use of the rather intimate suffix.

"Well Kaa-san said breakfast is ready so let's head on down before she decides to drag us down" Naruto said not wanting to earn the ire of his mother especially on the day of his training having heard from his father that she was quite strict when it came to training.

Hearing this Dunya quickly let go of Naruto's arm she didn't realize she was still holding on to, to go and get dressed so she can eat breakfast not having eaten anything good for a while.

"Well let's get going" Dunya said after she had stretched lightly getting the drowsiness from her system.

"Yep Kaa-san's cooking is the best after all" Naruto said eager for what the day held for him.

After heading down for breakfast where they ate a rather heavy breakfast Kushina and Minato brought Naruto and Dunya to the backyard where Dunya saw an assortment of equipment from training dummies to targets at the wall for practicing aiming.

"Umm excuse me Minato-san, Kushina-san what have you brought us here for?" Dunya asked the two adults.

"Naruto knows that today is the day we will begin training him in our arts of fighting and using chakra which is more potent than magoi which I'm sure you've heard of. Since you're here we might as well train you as well since I'm sure you'll be staying with us for a while so we will be training you as well." Kushina explained to Dunya as Minato took Naruto to another part of their backyard for his training having already gone through the beginning physical training with his father

**(WITH KUSHINA)**

"While Naruto does his own training with Minato I will start you off with some physical exercises to strengthen your body which is necessary for good chakra" Kushina said.

"Thank you Kushina-san you don't have to do this at all" Dunya said in response happy at the fact she had indeed lucked out when Minato found her she now had a temporary home as well as people that would train her as well

"Nonsense we consider you pretty much part of the family now. I know it may be too soon to say this but Minato and I are fine with you living with us especially since yours are no longer here" Kushina said as she wrapped Dunya in a hug knowing she was about to cry from her expression.

"Thank you….thank you" Dunya said as she was wrapped in a hug by Kushina a few tears leaking from her eyes not having felt this way ever since her mother died it was such a warm feeling that she had missed.

"And it's also because you look so cute when you sleep with my son I hope you can call me Okaa-san soon" Kushina couldn't help but tease the girl

"What are you saying I wasn't sleeping with him" Dunya said as she tried to lie her way out of this mess which was wasn't very convincing due to the blush on her face.

"Really now then what's this I wonder" Kushina said as she showed Dunya a photo she had just developed.

Looking at the photo Dunya's blush increased to epic proportions you could practically see steam rising from her face. On the Photo was her and Naruto in hugging each other in their sleep.

"wha.. When did you get that?" Dunya asked looking at the ground to ashamed to look up at Kushina.

"Last night while you were asleep" Kushina said

"Well enough jokes for now let's get to your training" Kushina said

Nodding Dunya forced herself to calm down and ready herself for what Kushina had in store for her

**(WITH MINATO)**

"Well Naruto since you've already gone through physical training we'll unlock your chakra today" Minato said

"Sure how are we gonna do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Meditation now sit down and close your eyes" Minato said as Naruto did what he said and once he had closed his eyes Minato gave out the next instructions.

"Now I want you to focus and feel deep inside yourself your chakra should have a warm feel to it and once you found it I want you to draw it out of yourself" Minato said

Following his father's instructions Naruto began to meditate deeply trying to find his chakra in himself. After what seemed to be a few minutes he found it though unlike what his father had said his felt rather cold but he shrugged of the feeling and began to draw it out like his father had said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he felt his chakra burst from his body 'it hurts it hurts so much' Naruto thought as he tried to bear with the pain.

"NARUTO" Minato yelled as he saw his son scream in one moment he was meditating in the next he was suddenly screaming.

"NARUTO" Kushina shouted as she neared the two men when she heard her son scream in pain

Cradling Naruto's head onher lap she looked at Minato sternly and said "Minato what happened? You were only supposed to unlock his Chakra"

"I was but then he suddenly started screaming in pain" Minato said as he looked at Naruto's frail form still yelling in pain.

And as sudden as it began Naruto stopped screaming and fell limp in his mother's arms worrying his parents.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Kushina

"Yeah that hurt though is chakra supposed to do that?"' Naruto said as he began to open his eyes

"No it isn't" Kushina said still cradling Naruto's head

Seeing Naruto ok calmed his Parents slightly but when they saw his eyes they gasped in shock

"What's wrong Kaa-san, Tou-san?" naruto asked after his parents gasped in shock

"Naruto your eyes they changed color" Kushina answered being the first to recover from her shock

"What can I see" Dunya asked shocking Minato and Kushina as they had forgotten she was there in the first place.

Looking into Naruto's eyes she saw his right eye had turned red and his left had turned yellow though it had markings as if she was looking at a clock even his iris in his left eye resembled the hands of a clock

"Well what's this mean now" Kushina asked

The question lay in the air for none of them had seen anything like this at all

"Can we get back to training now?" naruto asked causing everyone to sweat drop

'wasn't he in pain just now' everyone thought at the same time

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now stay tuned for the nest chapter where Naruto will discover the extent of his powers as well Dunya learning chakra from Minato and Kushina.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Next update 1-4 days**


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmare Part I

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of Black Knight  
Please note that Naruto will be having Kurumi's abilities so not much ninja abilities there will also be some references to either Date A Live and the Fate series franchise so don't be shocked.**

Chapter 4: Nightmare part I

**STORY START**

It has been a month since Naruto's accident with chakra as it turns out he was born with a curse due to the Kyuubi being sealed in him granting him many skills though at a cost of his time being eaten away with every use his only solace being that he can steal the time of others.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a few days after the incident that Minato and Kushina brought Naruto and Dunya to an old mage(magi) named Zeltrech who was a well-rounded mage who has specializations in every field. So when Minato and Kushina heard he was in the area they decided to bring Naruto to him seeing as no one knew what had happened to him at all.

Entering the shop they could see it was a spacious room and that it was very messy they saw scrolls and books scattered all around on tables, chairs and the floor. They also saw that some tables were filled with potions and daggers.

Finally locating the mage behind a stack of books taller than the mage himself they approached him.

"Excuse me sir my name is Minato Namikaze with me are my wife Kushina, my son Naruto and our guest Dunya Musta'sim" Minato said greeting the old mage.

"Oh my is it time for your appointment already? I'm sorry I get lost in my work well what are you here for?" Zeltrech asked barely looking up from the stack of books as if looking for something.

"I'm here for your opinion on what has happened to my son because when he tried to access his chakra he doubled over in pain and when he recovered his eyes changed color his right eye became red and his left eye became yellow and its iris became that of clock hands so its as if you were staring at a clock looking in his left eye." Minato said

"What let me see" Zeltrech said looking shocked at the news

Bringing Naruto forward Minato gestured to Naruto's eyes indeed his eyes had become heterochromatic looking at a pool of blood for his right and looking at a yellow clock for his left.

"It can't be its not supposed to be here" Zeltrech said looking visibly distressed.

"What is it?" Kushina asked sounding worried at the old mage's tone of voice sounding as if Naruto was in danger.

"It's known in another dimension as an angel it seems your son has somehow breached the boundary of dimensions and the angel has latched onto him somehow" Zeltrech said in resignation

"can you do anything about it?" Minato asked

"No he and the angel are bound together until death. The only good news I can give you is that I know what angel he has it is known as Zaphkiel it has twelve attacks I only know a few first is "Aleph" which speeds up time for what he shoots "Bet" which slows down time "Dalet" which rewinds time within a minute "Zayin" which stops someone's time for thirty seconds "Het" which clones what he shoots even himself so it can serve as a clone except unlike a shadow clone it doesn't vanish after a single hit instead it has to be killed by someone else or Naruto himself dispels it "Yud" is for information gathering by shooting whatever object or person he can find out its whole history and the last one I know of is "Yud Bet" which allows one to ravel through time and finally an unnamed skill which allows him to create a barrier which stops time inside of it. There are seven more skills which I myself don't know it's up to your son to discover it on his own. Zaphkiel also gives one more power similar to your Nara clan which is to control his own shadow which he can manipulate to a length of fifty meters in a sunny area but in a shadowy area it is practically limitless in length though it only halts who is stepping on it and is limited by how much chakra he pours into it so it can be broken by a chakra burst his shadow can also create arms which bind a person so he can use it to kill his opponent or drag them into his shadow where he can keep them temporarily or absorb their time leaving them nothing but a pool of blood he can also enter his shadow to avoid attacks. Oh and he has the ability to fly though using the seven attacks I said earlier drains his time either by days or years so if he wants to use the attacks I suggest you have him absorb the time of criminals so he may be able to use the attack without mush effect to his time and the clones made by "Het" can use his abilities as well so he can use them to collect time for him as well. Any questions?" Zeltrech said after his long winded discussion

"What does that mean for Naruto now" Kushina asked

"Oh it just means he won't be able to use most ninja abilities but he can still wall and water walk as well as do fuuinjutsu and some sealess ninjutsu like "rasengan"" zeltrech said making Minato and Kushina sigh in relief as they had wanted to teach Naruto their skills which was Kushina's fuuinjutsu and Minato's "rasengan" and" hiraishin"

"Well thank you for your time sir" Minato said as he escorted his family out having gotten the answers he wanted

But before Minato himself could exit Zeltrech's voice called out to him "Another piece of advice I suggest you keep him close to his mother and the princess of Musta'sim who seems to be developing feelings for your son because the last partner of Zaphkiel became unstable from being alone because she was afraid of being alone due to her power so she sought to erase herself from history a sad story really so keep an eye on your son really what your wife said is true only love has the power to conquer hatred and fear" Zeltrech said as he disappeared further into his abode.

**FLASHBACK END**

Since then they have trained Naruto to summon his guns and controlling his shadow abilities and flying skills. Using his attacks was still a no go as Naruto had somehow gotten it into his head that it was to evil to use and he absolutely refused to devour a person's time making Minato and Kushina sad at the same time because of his good morals but sad because they knew if he did not start using his skills it would eventually cost him something in the future.

**CHAPTER END**

**That's it for now the next part should be out within a few days and please check the new poll on my profile**

**Thank you for reading **


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmare Part II

**Welcome back to the second part of Nightmare please enjoy the story**

"**speaking"**

'**thought'**

"**technique****"**

Chapter 5:Nightmare part II

**STORY START**

It has been a month since Naruto has learned of his newfound abilities from his angel and has spent a month learning all he could from it though refusing to use the attacks of the angel he has gotten quite skilled using his shadow as much as a Nara he could effectively halt the movement of civilians and genin ranked shinobi. Using the hands he has mastered capturing people often using it in pranks seeing as how ethereal hands coming out of shadows would scare most people. He also mastered on how to drag people and himself into his shadow practicing this with Kushina and Dunya though he can only keep other people with him in his Shadow for about a minute even less if there are more people.

Naruto has also spent the month learning how to fly it gave much excitement to him a sense of freedom one might say allowing him to soar through the clouds without a care I the world sadly like all dreams this to must come to an end.

"hah….hah" Naruto breathed heavily as he tried to increase his physical strength via running with tons of weights on.

"sigh…Naruto we told you already that if you keep doing this you'll burn you r muscles out and before you know it you won't be able to move anymore" Kushina said as she removed the weights of Naruto as he sat down

"But if I don't do this how will I catch up to you or Tou-san if I don't train as much as you guys do" Naruto said sounding disappointed that he barely made any comparison to his parents

"Oh Naruto that's because your comparing yourself to me and your Tou-san we have had years of training so it's only natural for you to seem weak compared to us but I promise you among your age group you are quite strong already" Kushina said trying to reassure Naruto of his own skills

"thanks Kaa-san" Naruto said

"You're welcome Sochi it's only natural for a mother to reassure her child and besides what would Dunya think if she saw you moping around huh" Kushina said teasingly

"KAA-SAN I told you I only see her as a friend" Naruto said now sporting a blush on his face

"Sure so you say for now Naruto" Kushina said teasing Naruto some more 'he's really easy to tease' she thought

'Man will she ever stop teasing me' Naruto wondered to himself

The mother and son duo were broken out of their thoughts when they heard the sound of feet running towards them.

"Kushina-sama Dunya-san has been kidnapped by some Kumo nins were tracking them now" an ANBU who appeared said as he stopped in front of Kushina and Naruto

"WHAT where are they headed" Kushina yelled

"through the forest of death in area 44" the ANBU said

"Naruto you stay here alright" Kushina said to her son in a no nonsense voice

"hai Kaa-san" Naruto said back as he watched his mother and the ANBU head towards the forest of Death

Worried for the safety of his friends Naruto discretely tried to keep up with his mother and the ANBU to no avail it was a good thing though he knew where the forest of death was

Arriving at the forest of death Naruto tried to find Dunya and her kidnappers but could not find any of them though luck fell upon him when he saw the body of a dead kidnapper

'a body wait if I use "Yud" I can see where they went but I don't want to cut my lifespan short oh wait if I devour someone later I can get my time back right? Oh well this is for Dunya' naruto thought

Summoning his guns he shot the body and said "Yud" it only took a few seconds for Naruto to learn where Dunya was but he knew she was heavily guarded and they would leave in a few minutes he couldn't get his mother because they would have left by then so he decided to chase after the kidnappers himself

'Dunya I'm coming for you' Naruto thought

Arriving a few moments later he came upon Dunya and her four kidnappers

"It's a kid huh well lets grab him to might cost us a lot to seeing as he looks like the hokage" A Kumo nin said

"Well what are you waiting for get him" he said again to the other three with him

But before anyone could make a move Naruto summoned his guns to himself mentally preparing himself for what he had no choice to do if he wanted to save his friend he would have to use his angel attacks even at the cost of his life

So taking aim at one of the Kumo nins he began his attack on the group

"Zayin" naruto said as he shot one of the Kumo nins with the flintlock pistol and with the flintlock rifle he shot the nin in the heart killing him right away.**(A/N: check Kurumi Tokisaki's weapons from Date A Live so you have an idea on what it looks like)**

Before Naruto could do any more damage they immediately dispersed in order to leave Naruto at a disadvantage on who to aim at first

"Damn the kids skilled Jin, Yoshi flank the kid" A kumo nin said apparently the leader of the four

"Sure thing Shinji" Jin and Yoshi said at the same time coming at naruto from both sides while Shinji came at Naruto from the front

Seeing Naruto aimed the pistol at himself and said "Aleph" then he disappeared from the Kumo nins vision

"Where'd the kid go" Jin said

"Damn it is he invisible or did he teleport" Yoshi said

"Never mind him if he ain't here then let's just grab the princess at hightail it out of here" Shinji said as he turned around to grab Dunya only to find she wasn't there

"What the he-" Shinji only managed to finish a part of his curse as Naruto's bullet impacted at his left shoulder rendering his left arm useless

"SHINJI" Jin and Yoshi exclaimed just as Naruto entered their sight of vision once more "Bet" was all they heard before they were both hit by a bullet slowing them down into slow motion

"That's it for you two" Naruto said as he extended his shadow to absorb their time leaving nothing but a pool of blood where they once were

"You bastard" Shinji said as he used his arm to draw a kunai and threw it at Naruto but it was shot out of the air by a bullet from Naruto

Seeing the helplessness of his plight he decided to turn coward and run away only to meet Kushina's fist knocking him out.

"Sochi are you alright?" Kushina asked Naruto

"Yeah Kaa-san I also managed to save Dunya-chan" Naruto said as he pointed at a tree where Dunya lay still unconscious from whatever drug the kidnappers used to knock her out.

"Sigh….you really worried me when I saw you out here Sochi" Kushina said putting her hands on her hips looking slightly angry

"I'm sorry Kaa-san but I couldn't let them get away with Dunya-chan" Naruto said in all honesty as the two kids had bonded in the past month nearly inseparable from each other.

"I know Sochi it's just you had to soil your hands with the blood of these scumbags" Kushina said hugging Naruto to her knowing that a person's first kill was very traumatizing

"It's alright Kaa-san I understand it's just they were about to take Dunya-shan and I had to kill them does that make me a monster?" Naruto asked not daring to look at his mother in shame of what he had done

"Sochi never ask that you are not a monster understand you have done nothing wrong. You see Sochi if you had done nothing than its most likely you would have been killed and they would have taken Dunya-chan so you see you had no choice but to kill them to save yourself and Dunya-chan besides as long as you don't start enjoy killing than it will never make you a monster do you understand naruto" Kushina said

"Hai Kaa-san" Naruto said as he sobbed into Kushina's arms feeling the love only a mother can give to her son it made him happy to know that she looked at him no different

"Let's get you home huh" Kushina said separating from Naruto

"Sure Kaa-san" Naruto replied all smiles again

Running over to Dunya Naruto shook her awake "Dunya-chan wake up" Naruto repeated until Dunya finally stirred awake

Seeing Naruto Dunya immediately remembered what had happened her being kidnapped and going into unconsciousness so seeing Naruto in front of her meant that he had saved her. Seeing this Kushina came over and carried her home as Naruto followed them while telling dunya what Naruto did for her.

Hearing that Naruto had killed for her all she could do was break into tears and sob out "Thank you Naruto" no one had killed for her before no one died for her yes but killed for her no most just ran away or left her to fend for herself but Naruto had fought and killed for her and it filled her with happiness and sadness happiness because she found a friend and sad because he had to dirty his hands because of her

"Well were home kids" Kushina said as they entered the threshold of their house seeing Minato in waiting for them in the front porch

Seeing them he broke into a run and engulfed the three in a hug

"I'm glad you're safe. All of you" Minato said tears of happiness forming at the sides of his eyes seeing his family was still whole.

**STORY END**

**Thank you for reading please vote in the poll on my profile for Dunya's abilities**


	6. Chapter 6:Nightmare End

**Welcome back to Black Knight please note that there is a new poll up on my profile please enjoy the story**

Chapter 6: Nightmare End

**STORY START**

It was the day after Dunya was kidnapped and Naruto's rescue in the Namikaze residence

"Naruto are you alright?" Minato asked as he looked Naruto over for any remaining injuries from his scuffle with the Kumo nins.

"Yeah Tou-san I'm alright they never landed a hit on me" Naruto said boasting slightly of his accomplishment.

"That's nice but are you really alright since you really used the angel attacks yesterday." Minato stated trying to make sure that his son won't suddenly keel over and die from the use of the angel attacks that drained time from his lifespan.

"Yeah Tou-san I absorbed the time of two of the Kumo nins" Naruto said still slightly ashamed of what he had to do to keep himself alive.

"Alright but just to be sure I want you to absorb the time of the other Kumo nin that is if you're up for it' Minato stated.

"Yeah it's fine with me since Kaa-san gave me the talk yesterday" Naruto conceded

"Well if that's all I will be going to the hokage tower to get our papers processed so we can leave for the land of Akasha"**(A/N: Minato never became hokage and I will be taking some elements from the Fate series)**Minato Said as he crossed the front door.

It had been planned by Minato and Kushina for a while that they would head for the free country of Akasha where heroes are rumored to reside. Being well known on a global scale is a must to enter into Akasha Minato and Kushina were famous worldwide renowned as the legendary "Yellow Flash" and the "Red Death" they were famous enough to enter Akasha with their family.

Heading of to find his mother Naruto searched around the house for his mother finding her in the backyard.

"Kaa-san can you train me in my angel skills I want to practice" Naruto asked

Looking at her sons eyes she conceded when she saw his determination to master his skills burning in his eyes.

"Sure Sochi let me grab my blade first though" Kushina said as she went inside the house to fetch her katana you see Kushina was well known for a few things her kenjutsu skills, her fuuinjutsu skills, her infamous temper, and her custom blade aptly named "Benihime"(crimson princess).

Not having to wait too long Naruto summoned his guns to prepare himself as he saw his mother arrive.

"Are you ready Sochi I won't be holding back" Kushina asked as she drew beihime out of its sheath.

"Yep ready to go" naruto said enthusiastically

"Aleph" Naruto said as he shot himself fading from view instantly

Reacting to his movement Kushina immediately raised her blade to deflect his rapid gunshots from all around.

"That won't work on me Sochi I have more experience fighting faster people than you" Kushina said as she deflected a few more bullets.

"Bet" Naruto chanted as a few bullets infused with time slowing properties neared Kushina only for her to dodge it completely

"Sigh…You'll never hit me that way let's move to close combat shall we" Kushina stated shocking naruto as her voice came from right behind 'what the I'm still moving at the speeds of "Aleph" how is she following me' Naruto thought to himself as he barely avoided Kushina's downward swing.

Keeping a few steps ahead of Kushina Naruto decided to change tactics he suddenly stopped as Kushina swung her blade intnent on cutting him in two 'Sochi what are you up to please dodge' Kushina thought to herself not having time to change the direction of her swing suddenly naruto voice broke her out of her thoughts "Dalet" Naruto stated and he faded from view once more appearing a few feet behind her.

Resuming his attack on Kushina he decided to try another skill he had yet to try "Het" he said as he shot himself instantly cloning himself there were now around twelve copies of Naruto surrounding Kushina

"hehehe try and block all this now Kaa-san" Naruto said boastfully

"Nice confidence but I'm still more skilled than you are Sochi" kushina said as she stabbed the ground and said "Crimson explosion" suddenly athe ground glowed red and before the bullets reached Kushina the are that glowed red exploded killing the clones of Naruto and leaving the original slightly burned.

"Ow Kaa-san that hurt" Naruto said slightly irritated that his mother managed to beat him in one move AGAIN.

"hahaha well Sochi I said I wasn't holding back didn't i?" Kushina stated

"Well yeah but you could have held back a bit you know that last attack of yours really hurt you know" Naruto said as he dispelled his guns and started to wipe the soot from the explosion off his body.

"Hmm I have an Idea why don't you train with Dunya-chan for now since you're tired" Kushina offered

"Sure where is she" naruto accepted

"I'll get her why don't you rest while I fetch Dunya-chan" Kushina said once more entering the house to get Dunya.

Laying down on the grass Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of himself it seemed like only a couple of days ago he was doubting his skills and now he was able to take on his mother even though he had yet to win a spar between them.

'Just a little more than I'll be able to protect them' Naruto said as he thought of his parents and Dunya

Seeing his mother walk back out to Naruto with Dunya in tow she started stating what the rules for their match would be.

"First of all no weapons you guys could get seriously hurt, second it's only a taijutsu match so you can both get some experience in hand to hand combat" Kushina said

"Sure Kaa-san but why do I have to practice taijutsu I have my weapons all the time" Naruto questioned Kushina

"It's because it still takes time to summon them what if your opponents speed is faster than your summoning speed what then? So you see it's necessary for you to learn taijutsu so you won't be to reliant on your guns" Kushina answered back.

"Well enough chit chat let's get to it" Kushina said as the two kids started exchanging blows.

It was well over an hour later when the two finished fighting and were so tired that Kushina carried them to Naruto's room with the help of a clone. Suddenly feeling mischievous Kushina decided to remove their clothing's except for their undergarments. They were twelve still developing and growing but you could definitely see their individual assets growing. Kushina then proceeded to take a few pictures of the two sleeping semi naked children for laughs then left them to rest.

It was decided Kushina was going to have a lot of lauhs tomorrow seeing their reaction to each other not to mention the teasing she'll give them.

Somehow in his sleep Naruto shivered as if feeling a dread creep over him.

**STORY END**

**That's it for now please wait for a few days for me to update this as I'm taking a road trip and won't really have time to type a reminder once again please vote in my polls.**

**Thank you for reading**


	7. Chapter 7:Akasha

**Welcome back to Black Knight please note that I won't be able to update for three days or so**

**Please check my new story Kitsune DxD which will be updated alternately with this story**

**Please enjoy the story**

Chapter 7: Akasha

**STORY START**

It has been several months since Minato and Kushina filed their retirement papers as well as their traveling papers which were signed reluctantly by the Hokage who didn't want to lose two of his most promising shinobi.

Now here the family was on a ship to Akasha the land of heroes where immortality is given to the heroes of old.

"Hey Kaa-san Tou-san where is it exactly were going to you guys never said where" Naruto said trying to relieve his boredom at having to wait on the boat when they could have easily water walked the way there.

"Sigh we really need to work on your patience Sochi" Kushina said exasperatedly.

"Well it's true Kaa-san you never said where we were going to" Dunya pitched in having grown close to the family especially since their adoption of her yep her name was now Dunya Musta'sim Namikaze.

"very well were headed for the land of Akasha and since Minato and I are popular inside and outside of the Elemental Nations we are more than allowed to live in Akasha were we not then we can only stay for a short while you guys are allowed since your our children" Kushina said

"Why aren't' we allowed to stay if were not popular" Naruto asked

"It's because there is a special barrier over that place accessible only to legends and their families and Minato and I want to retire from being shinobi so we'll go here where we can even live forever as a family after you two go and develop your legends as well" Kushina said blissfully dreaming of life to come in that eternal place.

"And it's also home to heroes of old like Gilgamesh and King Arthur" Minato said remembering his childhood heroes his mother used to read to him

"Whoa that's so cool so we'll be able to meet them there?" Naruto said becoming hyped that he might meet the heroes of the stories Minato and Kushina read to him as a child

"Yep anyone in particular" Minato said wondering which hero Naruto was exited to meet

"Oh there's a few like Medea the sorceress that guided Jason and the Argonauts and Oh yeah there's also Medusa I wanna see I she can really turn people into stone" Naruto said making Minato quite nervous yeah they were popular but they were also known as the anti-heroes the opposite of heroes

"Well don't get your hopes up we have a lot of traveling to do first before we get there" Minato said trying to push Naruto's enthusiasm down or he would burn out before they even got there.

(a few months later)

"Well that was a long ride" Minato said to his family

They had traveled for well over four months his wife and naruto in particular becoming more irritable by day. An irritable Kushina was not a Kushina you would ever want to meet in your life.

"Finally ttebane if trip isn't worth it I'm kicking all their asses and making a boat out of their knocked out bodies so we can get somewhere quicker" Kushina said anger burning in her eyes on having to be cooped up in a boat for so long

"Yeah I'll help you as well Kaa-san" Naruto said earning a nod from Dunya as well and a sweat drop from Minato

"Well now that were here let's get moving huh" Minato said trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse

"fine ttebane but you carry all our stuff" Kushina said not making any room for arguments

"WHAT bu" Minato started to say but was cut off

"No complaints we just got here so your carrying all our stuff unless you want to carry us as well" Kushina said daring Minato to do something stupid

"No problem dear I'll carry our stuff" Minato said 'man she's scary'

'Whipped' Naruto and Dunya thought at the same time having watched this scene dozens of time before

"Hello there you guys must be new here are you here to stay or visit" They heard a voice call out to them form behind

"Oh were here to stay" Kushina answered not wanting to wait any longer before she can get back to training seeing the voice belonged to a young man with dark red hair

"Very well may I have your names" the man said

"Minato Namikaze"

"Kushina Namikaze"

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Dunya Namikaze"

The family introduced themselves to the young man

"I see you two are well known so by the rules of Akasha you may stay and the other two must be your children so by default they can stay as well" the man said

"Oh and I'm Shirou Emiya" the man introduced himself

"Oh nice to meet you can you show us where we'll be staying" Minato said

"Sure no problem it's just over there" Shirou said as he pointed to city not so far away

As the family walked for a short while and settled into their new home which was eerily similar to their old home in the Elemental Nations they decide to rest for the day and head out tomorrow

**STORY END**

**I apologize for the short chapter but I just wanted to get the travel out of the way before I start on their arrival in Akasha please note I won't be able to update for three days or so until I get back from my family road trip**

**Thanks for reading I'll see you guys in a few days **


	8. adoption

**Sorry but I'm putting this story up for adoption please PM me if you want to take over and I will send you the rough draft and some notes.**


End file.
